It is known that the selection of colors can provide insight into psychological preferences of a human being. This concept has been set forth in many publications by M. Luscher and has been described in a book entitled, “The Luscher Color Test.” A translated version of this book, edited by Ian A. Scott, has been published by Random House, Inc. Library of Congress Catalog Card Number: 70-85562, the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated herein by reference.
In the past efforts have been made to use some of the concepts taught by Luscher in settings to explore relationships, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,561, 4,682,956 and 4,815,976, all by the same inventor as the present invention.
The concepts taught by Luscher have also been used as a foundation for self help guides as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,863,534 and 6,893,265.
The present invention advances the state of the art that uses color personality traits and expands it into a social networking format where it can be used to promote and explore social networking, and provide features not presently available in social networking settings.